There's Something About Morstan(Chinese)
by Sound of Her Wings
Summary: 中文翻译！原文描述：John clearly fell for the young woman the moment she arrived at the flat, and the feeling is obviously mutual. But why does Sherlock find himself positively approving of the budding relationship? He investigates ... and learns the terrifying truth. John从一位年轻女士进入房间的一刻就对她一见钟情了。而且这感觉还是双方的。但是为什么Sherlock居然也发现自己不反对这段萌发的情感？他调查…然后发现了可怕的真相。


There's Something About Morstan  
莫斯坦的小秘密

作者 : Ariane DeVere (伟大的人！)  
翻译：Maria J Ma (百度：Riado, : Sound of her wings)

译者的话：我先得解释一下什么是Canon...如果硬要翻译的话只能说成是"经典桥段"，也就是同人文里面常出现的情节，尤其是浪漫方面的，有狗血倾向的！

还有，感谢我伟大的Beta: MariaWhite

* * *

年轻的金发女子朝着约翰动人地笑着，约翰也含情脉脉地看着她。显然，她走进公寓找夏洛克咨询的那一瞬间，他就对她一见钟情了，而且这种吸引还明显是双方面的。

从她坐下来解释情况开始，约翰的眼神就没离开她哪怕一秒种，这让夏洛克十分烦恼。通常当有客户的时候，约翰是他的左膀右臂，坐在旁边乖乖记笔记，像他的个人秘书那样帮他在笔记本电脑上记下来信息。但是当莫斯坦小姐进门，约翰的注意力就完全集中在了她的身上，而且他还拽过来一把餐桌旁的椅子，就为坐在她落座的扶手椅的对面。他甚至都没有问她要不要来一杯茶，明显是不愿意把眼神离开她的脸去厨房。

玛丽倒是似乎不介意，事实上她简直是在约翰的目光下要开始傻笑了，还冲着他眨眼睛调情。如果是任何其他女人对约翰表现出这种兴趣，夏洛克早该翻白眼并且说刻薄的话讽刺她了，可是他们两个看起来是如此的般配以至于在他张嘴前就没有了去讽刺的愿望。不过，他们俩只看对方而不看他，这实在是不对劲儿。

夏洛克大声叹了口气，过了许久那两个人才不情愿地把注意力又集中在他的身上。

当他看到玛丽的眼睛，夏洛克的心立刻就融化了。她真的很可爱，而他的直觉就是信任她，虽然不知是什么原因。他原来可从来没有一眼就相信别人—呃，除了约…哦！他想起来了，当约翰进入巴茨实验室的一瞬间，他脑子里就有一个坚定的（虽然很不理智的）声音让他相信这个人。他试图忽略这个声音，但是它却十分坚决，而他就完全不符合自己性格地瞬间喜欢上了这位退役军医，认为他会是自己的理想室友。之后证明真的是十分理想，但是他这种信任的确是空前绝后的。所以，他一下又听到脑子里那个真实生活中不存在的声音说话，并像信任约翰一样信任了这位女士真是个奇怪的事情。更令人担心的是这个声音让夏洛克相信约翰和玛丽会是生活中重要的一份子的方式：它在他的脑子里不断地说："Canon, canon, canon..."

他有点担心，但是他还是发现自己一直在对她真诚地微笑，而不是做出通常的那种假笑。更令他担心的是他居然不担心约翰和玛丽之间明显的火花。他试图分散自己的注意力，把电脑屏幕转向自己开始在网上调查这位出人意料地招人喜欢的莫斯坦小姐。他没有用比较简单的方式（利用警局的系统或者黑了迈克罗夫特的账号），而是在网上找到了尽量多的信息，同时也意识到了玛丽和约翰正在旁边欢乐地聊着天，他听到约翰的笑声居然还在不自觉地微笑。这样下去，夏洛克一点也不怀疑他俩会在几个月之内订婚，而他居然也没有像是想象里的那样被这个念头弄得心慌。不管怎样，玛丽毕竟是又可爱又甜美。而且甚至就在他试图担心自己对她的奇怪的感受的同时，脑子里那个声音就一直在让他安心："Canon, canon, canon..."

他很欣慰地看到从文件里看来，玛丽不是什么可怕的幕后黑手假装成她说自己是的家庭教师。她的确是个家教，而她的履历上写满了对她的表扬，她有多可爱，孩子们有多喜欢她；她二十七岁（对于约翰来说太年轻了）（"Canon..."）（嗯，不，即使她比约翰小十岁，他们俩也会是天作之合）；他的朋友们和同事们全是好人，没有任何犯罪记录；她的父亲的确十年前神秘失踪了（夏洛克感叹了一下世界有多么的可爱，玛丽居然没有被这样的痛苦打倒）；她现在收到了一封信，信里说可以解开莫斯坦上尉失踪的秘密；…她的全名是…

不。哦，不。这不可能。

夏洛克晃晃悠悠地站了起来，被吓了个半死。玛丽把完美的笑脸转向他（脑子里的声音在说：Canon, canon,canon... ）而夏洛克立马感觉安心了。她太过于甜美可靠 —她不可能是他刚在电脑屏幕上看到的那个可怕的人。

"Canon..."那个声音继续在他脑子里低语。

"闭嘴！"他大叫一声，约翰瞪了他一眼。夏洛克费劲地把眼神离开坐在他室友旁边的可爱的女人，又看了一眼电脑屏幕，逼迫自己面对现实。他几乎是挣扎地把眼神转向她，但是保持目光不接触。

"出去。"他坚定地说。

约翰还在深情凝视玛丽，脑子里估计是在盘算着他们的婚礼，想着有没有可能可以订到下周二的教堂。他皱了皱眉，但是目光还是挪不开。

"夏洛克，别开玩笑了。"他告诉自己的朋友，"我们哪里都不去。"

夏洛克表情痛苦，努力在冲玛丽说话的时候语气尖刻。

"我知道你是谁。"他告诉她。她睁着大眼睛无辜地望着他，而他拼尽全力克制自己向她道歉的愿望。

"福尔摩斯先生，我不知道你在说什么。"她甜美地回答。

夏洛克指了指电脑。"这儿都写着呢。"他愤怒地对她说。"我知道关于你的一切—我知道你的名字。"

然后世界都颠覆了。

玛丽站了起来，她整个神情都变了。她的眼睛睁圆了，原来温柔的声音变得尖利而歇斯底里。

"你不能把我扔出去！！"她说，"我爱你！还有他！"她指着约翰。"我要和他结婚，你也会爱我，我们会住在一起有好多小宝宝，公寓里会都是小狗狗小猫咪还有果酱，我们会照顾可爱的小刺猬宝宝然后快乐地生活在一起！"

玛丽继续大喊大叫，约翰站起来后退了几步。她开始挥舞着胳膊转向约翰："约翰，你必须和我结婚！我们命中注定在一起！！书里什么的都是这么说的！！"

"书里…？"约翰迷惑地问道，显然在努力适应他未来妻子的戏剧性变化。

"玛丽•华生夫人，"她说，声音变得安静而梦幻。她微笑着，笑容很遥远也很梦幻。"玛丽•华生-福尔摩斯。"她大声加了一句，疯狂地笑着。

"出去。"夏洛克又说一遍，为了强调而指着门。

"你不明白！"她恐慌地告诉他，"这是我们的命运！"她又看着约翰了。"你一定得爱我！书里是这么写的；DVD里面的老电视剧都是这么演的；还有电影里面！这是…这是…"

"...Canon."夏洛克阴沉地说。

玛丽激动地尖叫。"对！你明白的！我就知道！"

"出去。"他又说，坚定地指着门。

约翰的脸上满是痛苦，但是他似乎理解了自己信任的朋友，向着玛丽伸出一只手。

"我想你最好离开…"他说，但是她却在他的手指碰到她的一瞬间激动地尖叫起来。

"你碰到我了！"她尖叫，"你的确爱我！"

约翰猛地收回手，在她开始深情地盯着他的时候开始发毛。

"一边儿去吧。"夏洛克烦恼地说，把手机从外衣兜里面拿出来。他按了快速拨号键，一接通就不耐烦地说了起来。

"雷斯垂德，我们公寓里有一个闯入者，"他说，"我们需要警察协助。"

他开始听雷斯垂德的回话，但是马上就打断了对方。"不，不行，我们不能把她扔出窗户。我们不能碰她。"

"是个女的？"雷斯垂德问。

"是的，真是个好推理。"夏洛克不耐烦地说，"她歇斯底里的，如果我们试图徒手把她扔出去事情会更严重。你快来帮我们把她扔出去。"

玛丽的眼睛发光，笑的更开心了。"银狐…"她如痴如醉地说。

夏洛克怒吼了一声。"不，你自己别来。"他迅速说，"派…"他谨慎地看了一眼玛丽，然后犹豫地说，"迪莫克？"

她的笑容稍微变小了一点，但是马上又回来了。"他真的好萌，"她满脸花痴地说。

"不，别派迪莫克。"夏洛克立刻说，他犹豫了一会儿，然后有了灵感。"派安德森来。"

玛丽的眼睛里瞬间充满了恐慌。"你不会的。"她紧张地说。

"安德森不是专业弄走闯入者的，"雷斯垂德说，夏洛克忽视了他。

"派安德森来，"他坚持，然后露出了残忍的微笑。"还有多诺万。"

玛丽开始痛苦地抽泣。

"安德森和多诺万。"夏洛克又说了一遍。"别派任何其他人。拜托别派霍普金斯，否则我们永远都摆脱不了她了。"

他在雷斯垂德说话之前就挂了电话。他转身看着抽泣的女人。"你有两分钟离开，否则他们就来了。"他告诉她，"多诺万还有安德森。"

"我走。"她颤抖地说，走向门。然后她又转了回来，眼神里又充满了疯狂的闪光。"走之前我可以摸摸你的大衣么？"

"出去！！"夏洛克和约翰同时说。

使劲撅着嘴，之前可爱迷人的莫斯坦小姐耷拉着脑袋出了房间下了楼梯。前门哐的一声关上了，约翰陷回他的椅子里，颤抖地出了一口气，抬头看向他的朋友。

"这该死的是怎么回事？"他问。

夏洛克又恢复了平静，坐回了桌子上，自鸣得意地看着他的室友。"啊，约翰，和平时一样，你看到了却不观察。"他平静地告诉他。

他指了指电脑屏幕。

"这些女人，不管第一眼看起来多么可爱—你绝不应该相信一个叫做玛丽的人。"

他戏剧性地停顿了一下，然后宣布了原因：

"尤其是在她的中间名是"苏"的时候。"

-完-

* * *

作者的话：好吧，我还是写一下…有些人可能看了说"我勒个去，她说什么呢啊？"这里有维基百科的解释：  
（译者表示我懒得翻译了，大家应该都知道的…上度娘百科，虽然没有维基的正式，但是也非常确切了…）

"玛丽苏，即Mary Sue的音译。玛丽苏（Mary Sue）一词据说原出于国外的同人小说圈。某外国作者创造了一个名叫Mary Sue的虚构女主角在自编的科幻同人文里尽情YY，名声大振，这个虚构名字也成为了具有代表性的心态名词。Mary Sue即在同人文中虚构出一个真实剧情中没有的主角，此主角往往很好很强大，与真实剧情中的人气角色纠缠不清，暧昧不断，桃花朵朵开。现在，玛丽苏还不光指同人文作者的自恋心态现象，也指原创文作者的心态现象。另外，也不仅限于女性作者。对于男女作者皆有的这种心态现象，统一简称为 "苏"（Sue）。"

我真的不该写这些需要一吨解释的东西！

但是这个故事代表我是个玛丽苏吗？

呃…不是？不，绝对不是—我才不会那样对待约翰和夏洛克呢。*令人信服地点头*（呃，至少我不会承认。）

哦，还有关于"霍普金斯"，如果你没有读过verityburns(译者注：就是蓝莲花翻译的著名Johnlock文《另辟蹊径》的作者…)的"The Green Blade"，你可能不知道他。不过相信我：他非常可爱。


End file.
